


The Sisters Lawson

by CobaltAC



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Deepthroating, F/F, F/M, Female Character of Color, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Maledom, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Spanking, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:43:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4540242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobaltAC/pseuds/CobaltAC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commander Shepard's birthday is coming up. Miranda wants to do something special for her boyfriend. Unfortunately, she's not very good in regards to gifts. So, she meets up with her sister, Oriana, for some advice on what a good gift for the Commander might be. Oriana suggests something rather... intimate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**.**

**-]|[-**

**.**

 

Miranda Lawson was conflicted.

On the one hand, there was a certain man waiting for her back on the Normandy. A man who had done more for her than damn near anyone else in her life. A man she very much cared for. Hell, maybe she loved the cocky bastard. The sight of him entering a room, confidence oozing from every step, never failed to bring a smile to her face.

On the other hand, however, the Cerberus Officer wasn’t too keen of the idea of doing… _things_ with her sister-clone-whatever in order to please her boyfriend.

Yes, Commander John Tiberius Shepard was an amazing man who had few equals.

Yes, he helped _considerably_ in securing Oriana’s safety from her pig of a father.

Yes, he had made Miranda understand that she was more than just her perfect human genes, that her genetic enhancements did not define her.

And yes, after everything he was forced to put up with since that fateful day on Eden Prime, John Shepard _was_ due for some sort cosmic payback. And his birthday _was_ in a couple days.

Miranda never really believed in the idea of karma and all that spirituality crap, but John had been _killed_ once. And that had come _after_ his warnings about the imminent Reaper invasion had been quietly brushed aside by a Council he _saved_ and they had thrown him out into the god-forsaken Terminus systems to combat the remaining pockets of geth resistance. Surely, the man had some good fortune headed his way to make up for all that.

_Good fortune that hopefully **doesn’t** involve me getting sexually intimate with my younger sister… clone… whatever…_

Miranda had been shocked when sweet, virginal Ori Lawson had bluntly suggested a sister-sister threesome as a birthday present for John. She had been in the process of downing a particularly strong asari beverage when Oriana came out and said it, making her older sister choke and cough as the alcohol burned her throat.

With watery eyes and a reddened face, Miranda gasped and coughed as her lungs attempted to expel the foreign fluid. Oriana sat across from her, an evil little smile playing at her lips.

“Ach!” Wretched the perfect human woman, ignoring the stares from the other patrons of the club. “I – I’m sorry!?”

Oriana merely grinned, snatching up a shot glass filled with a purple liquid and downing it in one graceful movement, her elegant neck like that of a swan as she tilted her head back for her drink. Luckily for her, Miranda was still too shocked to object that she was still too young to drink.

“It’s his birthday, Randa. What’s a better gift for a man like Commander Shepard than a night with not one, but _two_ perfect women?”

“I know it’s his birthday, Ori,” Miranda replied, noting the stares their table was getting, “I brought him back life from a pile of meat and bones, I know nearly everything about him. What I _don’t_ know is _you_! Just what the hell brought this on? A few months ago you were asking me about boys and school, now you’re… you’re… suggesting threesomes and downing shots like some bar-hopping tramp!”

Oriana’s grin didn’t falter, one brow raising in mild amusement.

“A lot can happen in a few months, Randa. You know that,” Ori smiled, her face happy and bright as if she hadn’t just suggested an incestuous threesome as a birthday present. “Besides, it wouldn’t be that bad. You act like you haven’t slept with another woman before.”

Miranda was incredulous, eyes wide with an expression that most definitely fit the definition of “horrified”. She reached forward, hand darting out like a serpent and clasped her hand over Oriana’s, squeezing tight.

“ _Will you keep it down_?” Miranda hissed, the older Lawson growing more frustrated by the younger’s amusement with the situation. “Women, I have no problem with, but in case you have forgotten, Ori: _we are sisters._ ”

“Clones,” Oriana corrected quickly. “We’re clones, Randa. As in, we have the same exact DNA. As in, we’re technically the same person, only I was born over a decade after you were. Not even from the same mother, mind you, but one of those cloning tubes. So, if we actually went through with my suggestion and the two of us ever… you know… _interacted_ , it would be more like masturbation really-”

“ _Stop._ Just stop. I don’t want to hear anymore.”

Oriana frowned.

“Randa…”

“No. No more,” Miranda declared holding up a hand to silence the younger perfect woman sitting across from her. “What has gotten into you? What happened to sweet, innocent Ori and why has she been replaced by sultry, seductive Ori?”

_Or should I say, “not-bothered-by-having-sex-with-sister Ori”?_

Oriana said nothing, still keeping that smile of hers glued on her pretty face as she poured herself another shot of the purple drink.

“And why are you so determined to get into a threesome with John and I? I would have expected this from him, not you.”

Oriana tossed her head back, downing another shot. This time, Miranda took the shot glass away from her.

“You and I are more alike than you realize, Randa.”

Miranda pursed her lips, her arm crossing beneath her breasts.

“How so?”

“Do you remember what you told me the last time we spoke in person? ‘A Lawson girl will do anything to get what she wants’, is what I recall.”

“Yes, I remember, Ori. You wanted more advice on that Danner boy. The football player.”

“He called it soccer,” Oriana corrected. “Anyway… In the time since we talked, I did a little research on the Commander. He’s a very impressive man, Randa. You should be proud that you got your nails in him before anyone else.”

Miranda gave her sister-clone a long stare, reading her face, analyzing her. Then realization sunk in. Miranda leaned back into her seat, brows raised slightly as she came to a conclusion.

“You want Shepard.”

Oriana smiled wide, brilliant white teeth gleaming.

“Correct, Randa! I think that’s worth ten points. Or is it twenty?”

“But… but why? You’ve only met him once and even then, you’ve never spoken to him! And what about Danner?”

Oriana’s expression grew thoughtful.

“Danner is an unfaithful pig, and that’s that,” Oriana snorted derisively, sneering at the boy’s memory. Then the sneer grew into a smile as she drifted to happier thoughts. “Commander Shepard is an amazing man, Randa. From what you’ve told me, he not only saved the entire galaxy, but he also he destroyed the collectors. I don’t really know who the collectors are, but they sound very dangerous, so it must have been difficult. He also played a large role in saving me from father, so he gets points for that. I think what seals the deal for me, Randa, is the fact that he’s a marine. I’ve always loved a man in uniform…”

Miranda shook her head, eyes wide in shock as she rubbed her temples.

“Okay, so let me get this straight. You want to have sex with my boyfriend and in order to do so, you came up with the idea that you could join the two of us in bed as some sort of birthday present for him. Is that it?”

Oriana pursed her lips, looking up thoughtfully.

“Yeah, you pretty much hit the nail on the head. So, do you agree?” Oriana said, her expression akin to a little girl hanging on her mother’s answer on whether or not they were going to the candy shop.

Miranda sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

“Ori… no.”

“Oh, why _not_?” Oriana all but whined.

Miranda gave the younger girl a hard stare, icy blue eyes bearing into the Lawson sitting across from her.

“Ori, let me remind you once again: We. Are. Sis-”

“ _Clones_ , Randa. We’re _clones_. It’s not incest if we’re _clones_.”

“Oriana-”

“No, Randa, listen to me for once!” Oriana said, shockingly forceful for the younger woman. “You’re the perfect woman – well, technically I am too, but that’s beside the point – but you’re not very good with men. You just don’t know them that well. Please understand that when I say this, I mean it in the best possible way: men are dogs. They can be cute and cuddly but almost all of them are slobbery, filthy animals who won’t stop rutting until they get old and die or someone snips their balls.”

“Ori…”

“Let me finish. Men are like dogs, but like dogs, they can also be trained. Treat a dog poorly and he eventually bites back. Treat a dog well and you’ve got a cuddly pet. Maybe he ruins some of your clothes or pisses on that new rug, but he is still manageable. Treat a dog really fucking great and he’s yours for life. I’m talking full-on loyalty all the way to the grave. Do you see where I’m going with this?”

“You make decent, if blatantly sexist, similes?”

“What I’m saying _is_ : You have something to gain from this, too, Randa. I get a night with the Commander, albeit it’s shared with you but I don’t really have much of a problem with that, your boyfriend gets to spend his birthday with two perfect human women, and you get a savior of the galaxy completely devoted to you. Think about it, Randa: Commander John Tiberius Shepard, the Lion of Elysium, Hero of the Citadel, and the man who eliminated the Collectors wrapped around your little finger.”

Miranda said nothing, leaning back in her seat with her arms crossed, the look on her face telling those around her that she was deep in thought.

Things were silent between the two Lawson girls for a long while, neither moving from their seats as they stared each other down. Patrons of the bar came and went, the two perfect human women paying them no mind.

Finally, Miranda sighed, heavy and loud. Oriana raised an eyebrow, anticipating her answer.

The older Lawson reached forward and grabbed the bottle of the purple beverage, pouring herself not a shot, but a tall glass. She tossed her head back, allowing the drink to flow into her mouth and down her throat, Miranda gulping it down as it came.

To Oriana’s great surprise, Miranda managed to down the entire glass. When she was finished, Miranda took a deep, greedy breath before slamming the glass down on the smooth table.

“Fine.” She said, hoarsely.

Oriana smiled wide, bouncing in her seat with glee.

“Oh, thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you! You won’t regret this Randa! By the time we’re through with him, there won’t be a single woman in this galaxy he’d rather be with than you!”

“There damn well shouldn’t be…” Miranda mumbled, suddenly dizzy from the amount of alcohol she put away just moments ago.

_Strong stuff…_

Next thing Miranda Lawson knew, Oriana was tugging her out of her seat by her wrist, urging her older clone to head for the door.

“Come on, Randa! We’ve got to go and prepare, get ourselves some sexy little outfits!”

“Ugh,” Miranda grunted without a hint of femininity. “You mean we have to go shopping?”

“Mmhmm!” Oriana hummed, oblivious to her sister-clone’s displeasure. “We’ve got to make this a night he won’t ever forget. Make it a show for him, even. After all, Randa, it _is_ his birthday!”

**.**

**-]|[-**

**.**


	2. Chapter Two

**-]|[-**

 

_Damn it! Oh, **God** …_

Miranda gasped quietly, her nails scraping at the walls of the small dressing room as she attempted to grab ahold of something to keep herself still. Never in her life did the Cerberus operative believe that she would be in a situation such as this. Then again, there were simply not very many people who would think to have sex in a Lingerie store’s dressing room.

Her outfit, a cheerleader’s uniform, was thankfully intact. Miranda loathed the thought of exiting the small room with the expensive clothing in tatters and having to explain their condition to the cashier. The tight top had been pushed up to her collarbone, exposing her supple breasts to the cool air. The nipples had grown hard beforehand, though, when an intruder had entered the dressing room unannounced and began an oral assault on Miranda’s perfect body.

The small, pleated skirt, conveniently colored the Cerberus black and orange, had been bunched up around her waist, allowing the intruder easier access to Miranda’s aching cunt. The Operative was wet, slick with arousal and on the verge of crying out like a wanton Omega whore. The intruder was pointedly making things worse with the insistent lapping at Miranda’s sensitive clit, bringing the woman closer and closer to screaming and letting the whole damn store know just what was occurring in the dressing rooms.

_How could I let this happen! **Here** , of all places…_

Miranda knew that this was her own damn fault. As she bit her lip to keep a throaty moan from escaping, she silently berated herself for not having the will power to resist the deft touches and skilled mouth of the intruder. Now, she was trapped, clawing at the smooth walls with one hand while the fingers of the other ran through the raven-black hair of the head buried between her legs.

As a pair of soft lips and a tongue lavished attention to her cunt, Miranda could scarcely breathe as the intruder’s hand reached up to grab one of her heaving tits, kneading and groping the soft globe of flesh like it was a plaything.

“ _Fuck!_ ” Miranda squeaked, nearly coming undone as she felt dexterous fingers play with her nipple while a hot tongue plunged into her folds.

What finally pushed her over the edge were the fingers that reached up to rub at her clit. Miranda arched her back, hand clasping over her mouth to muffle her cry of ecstasy. The mouth between her legs kept at it, though, drinking Miranda’s release as it came spilling from her cunt, lapping it up dutifully. The hand at her breast squeezed hard, holding tight as Miranda reached her peak and letting go as she floated down from her high.

Miranda Lawson exhaled, eye fluttering as her perfect body went slack against the wall. She reached up to brush away a few rogue strands of hair that had stuck to her full lips, clearing them from her flushed face. With reddened cheeks and tired eyes, the Operative lazily looked down to her partner.

Oriana Lawson rose up from between her sister’s outstretched legs, lips and chin slick with Miranda’s release. The younger Lawson girl had the evilest of smirks on her face as she ran her hands up Miranda’s sides, crossing them around her back to bring her sister into a tight embrace. Resting her chin on Miranda’s ample bosom, Ori looked into her sister’s eyes.

“I take it I was good?” Ori said, her tongue gliding out over her lips to collect the honey she didn’t catch in her mouth. She pulled it back into her mouth and gulped down what she caught, giving a pleasant hum at the taste.

Miranda’s mind was a mess of conflicting thoughts, but the woman was still able to form a coherent response.

“Ori…” She began, her voice strained. “This is wrong… We shouldn’t…”

Little Oriana was having none of it, though. The younger girl planted a kiss on Miranda’s breast, followed by another, moving closer and closer to the nipple until finally she had taken the nub into her mouth, closing her soft lips around it as she lavished it with her tongue. That had made Miranda’s protests die in her throat, replacing them with small moans and whimpers.

_Damn it! How can she be so… **good**!_

“Where… Where did you learn this, Ori?” Miranda manage to say as her little sister sucked on her heaving breasts. Ori pulled away for a moment, letting the tit fall from her suckling mouth with a slurping “pop”.

“Does it matter?” Ori asked, her hands now at Miranda’s neck, pulling their heads close until they were only a few inches apart. The Lawson girl held each other’s gaze for a long, silent moment. It was Oriana who broke the silence.

“I needed to know if you were truly committed to our plane, Randa. I needed to know that you would be able to follow through on the Commander’s special night, that you wouldn’t back out at the last minute and rob not only Shepard of something special, but me as well,” Ori explained as her thumb brushed across her sister’s lips. “Now I know. At first I was worried, Randa. I thought you would freak when I came in here and started to grope you. But you didn’t. You didn’t so much as bat an eye when started to peel you out of your little cheerleader uniform nor did you when I pinned you to the wall and fucked you.”

Miranda found herself becoming wet once more, a familiar heat spreading in her lower abdomen as well as her breasts and cheeks. Ori gave her sister a wicked smile when she noticed the blush coming back in full force.

_Wow…_

Ori closed the distance between her and Miranda, pressing hard her lips against her sister’s. It was a deep, heated embrace that made the older Lawson’s head spin. Lips morphed together, smacking and slurping as two perfect women made out in the cramped dressing room. Oriana’s tongue slid into Miranda’s mouth with ease, the older woman moaning as her mouth was dominated by the devilish girl. She could taste herself on her younger sister’s lips.

Soon, Ori pulled away, leaving both of them breathless and panting. She gave Miranda a quick peck on the lips, one hand holding her by the chin. Ori smiled, a wicked little curl of her lips that made Miranda shiver.

“We’re more like each other than you thought, Randa.”

Miranda nodded weakly, returning the smile. Then she stood, her legs still a bit shaky. Taking a moment to right herself, she found that her outfit was still relatively clean. Ori had seemingly done an excellent job of making sure not a single drop of honey was spilled. Miranda oddly felt a swell of pride at that.

_Time will only tell if she can pull of such a feat with the Commander. His gifts can be… **copious** at times._

As Miranda pulled on her usual cat-suit she noted that Ori was watching with an appreciative look on her face.

“Father certainly made us perfect, didn’t he?” Ori observed, tilting her head as Miranda made a conscious effort to show off her assets as she bent over to zip up her boots.

Miranda smiled but said nothing, stealing a glance at her sister. During their little bout of fun Miranda hadn’t gotten a good look at the outfit her sister chose to buy. Now, Miranda chose to drink in the sight before her.

While Miranda has chosen a skimpy cheerleader outfit with a skirt that barely covered her arse, Oriana had decided on something that would be no less effective in getting Shepard’s heart racing.

Little Ori Lawson wore a school-girl’s uniform: a white, button-up shirt that was tied into a knot just below her full breasts with a short, plaid skirt that barely reached her thighs. Her image was completed with long, black stockings and a flower clip in her hair.

_Oh, yes. Shepard is just going to **love** you…_

When Miranda finally pulled the zipper up to her neck, she gave Ori a look.

“Are you going to get changed back into your clothes or are you going to walk out of here wearing that?”

“I’ll be wearing this out,” Ori said in her ‘innocent girl’ voice, giving her sister a sweet smile.

“You’ll be getting lots of stares.” Miranda stated accurately, smiling nonetheless.

“Let them look.”

Miranda gave a short laugh before unlocking the door to the dressing room.

As the two perfect human women made their purchases and left the lingerie store, Miranda couldn’t help but feel some odd sense of pride as she watched the people of Illium gawk at the half-naked girl walking beside her.

_Yes. We **are** more alike than we thought…_

**-]|[-**


	3. Chapter Three

**-]|[-**

The thief stood motionless and unseen, keeping her silence as she watched the apple of her eye with wanton intent. He was working, her commander, her gallant hero, seated at his desk with a mountain of datapads before him. They were forms of many kinds, dossiers and intel and the like, boring things that she would always crinkle her little nose at. He was hunched over, absorbed in his work like he always was, dutifully reading and reading and reading because that was what a good starship captain did. All work and no play.

Kasumi’s heart went out to the former Alliance marine. He had given so much of himself – and even died – in order to maintain the delicate peace that the Council loved so damn much. And yet there he sat, no more comfortable now that he saved the galaxy – twice – than he did before.

_He deserves better_ , Kasumi thought, gliding forward on silent feet to get a better look at the man who vexed her so. He was a beautiful man for sure, dashing and brave and charming when he could be. Dazzling blue eyes that could snap from icy cold to a friendly warmth in an instant. He had been near bald when they first met on the Citadel, his hair shaved close to his scalp in the usual military style. But since then, he had let his hair grow out, the deepest black Kasumi had ever seen. He even allowed himself a beard, although he made sure to keep it trimmed. It looked well enough on him, but then again, Kasumi always appreciated the more rugged looking men.

John Shepard was a big man too, tall as well as wide. Even now, out of his armor and in a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, he dominated the room with his presence. Thick arms, thick legs, broad chest, a strong jaw and a prominent – but not overhanging – brow. Add in a deep, commanding voice that grew warm when he laughed… No doubt he was the subject of fantasy for more than a few women on this ship – and perhaps a couple men as well.

Whenever he stood at his full height, it was a surprise he could notice Kasumi at all. He dwarfed most of his crew. Tali, Jack, Mordin, Thane, Samara, Miranda, even his pet geth. Only a select few could come close to John. Jacob and Zaeed, soldiers forged in the grit of battle, were both hard men, both much like John was. Garrus was tall, sure, but he was lean and thin such as turians were. John’s arms were wider than the sniper’s thighs. Only the baby krogan was bigger, but that was not much of an accomplishment for a krogan.

There were some nights when Kasumi would tuck away to bed and dream of her commander, dream of him standing over her, smiling. He would hold her in his arms, nice and gentle… and then pick her up and toss her onto the bed like she was nothing. In those dreams, her clothes never lasting very long and neither did his. She would fantasize about what it felt like to have him above her, trapping her, taking her like some feral beast… and then wake up sweating like she had a fever.

It was then that John muttered a curse and tossed another datapad into the pile on his desk, bringing the silent thief back into the world. Kasumi leaned back against the fish tank that dominated an entire wall of the captain’s quarters, her eyes drinking in John’s well-muscled form as he got up and stretched. She bit her lip, almost swooning as his shirt rode up to give her a glimpse of his toned stomach.

Disappointment came to her mind, not at the show before her, but at the unwanted truths that invaded her mind.

John Shepard was not hers and never would be. Miranda Lawson, the perfect human woman, snatched him up into her claws and carried him off to her land of gravity-defying tits and perfectly formed ass-cheeks.

John strode away from his desk, frowning. He crossed the loft in a few steps, now standing before the small fridge near his bed. He pulled from the cooled storage unit a bottle of water.

At that, Kasumi smiled. Her commander was a “boyscout”, as Jack put it, through and through. The man didn’t even drink on his time off duty!

Before the cloaked thief could draw closer to continue her admiration of the well-built commander, a chime sounded behind her, nearly making her jump and betray her presence.

_Someone’s come up to meet with Shepard_ , Kasumi realized, her heart pounding fiercely against her ribs. _But he didn’t invite anyone up!_

As much as the petite Japanese woman was disappointed that would have to cut her little show short, it was no matter to her. She was the best thief in the business for a reason and would sooner be forced to watch Fleet and Flotilla (again) than be caught peeping on her spoken-for CO.

Kasumi turned to retreat, intending to slip into the elevator as the new arrival entered, only to come face to face with not one but two guests.

Her eyes widened.

**-]|[-**

The door to his cabin gave a soft chime, signaling that someone had entered, but John paid it no mind, not looking up from the datapad in his hand. He knew it was Miranda as he had given her free access to his cabin ever since the two of them… became intimate.

John took a swig from the water bottle he held in his other hand, gulping down the chilled beverage. He clenched his teeth and sniffed. He could smell her from where he sat on the bed, sweet spicy cinnamon, so alluring and distracting.

“Working? At a time like this?” He heard her chuckle, her voice soft like music. “And I thought _I_ was the workaholic.”

John did not look up at her, eyes still glued to the report before him. He would not chance getting led astray from his duty. There was plenty of work to be done since the destruction of the collectors and he wasn’t a man to put his duties off.

“Someone has to, Miri,” he said in what he hoped was a firm voice. “The crew is still celebrating. Dead collectors and all that, it’s understandable. But I’m Commander Shepard, Hero of the Galaxy. Rest doesn’t agree with me.”

He heard Miranda ‘tsk’, and could imagine her cocking a shapely hip to the side as she tapped her booted foot against the cold metal floor. He took another swig of water as he felt her move closer, her perfect form just on the edge of his vision.

John thought she might stop just in front of him, to silently scold him – or tempt him – in the way women did. But no, that was not the case for this night.

Miranda took a seat in John’s lap, humming sweetly as she pulled the datapad from his grip, straddling him with her breasts directed at his face. It wasn’t until she had done this that John realized that his Miri was not as… covered as she usually was.

The Cerberus operative wore a pleated skirt of orange and black as well as a matching top, low cut to show off her ample assets.

_Skirt? Cerberus colors? Is she wearing…?_

Miranda Lawson was wearing a cheerleader’s uniform.

The idea alone was enough to make John’s mind go numb, but here he had her _in his arms_. He looked up to meet her blue eyes with his own, no doubt wearing the stupidest of looks, like a horny schoolboy being asked to stay after school for a private meeting with Miss Hendricks in the music hall.

She smiled down at him, dark hair falling over her bare shoulders in soft curls. _Did she get her hair done?_ Miranda kissed him then and he wrapped his arms around her thin waist, resisting the urge to reach lower and get a taster of what her short skirt hid away. He already had a good idea by this point in their relationship, but John held true to the old saying, “half of the fun of getting gifts is opening them!”

She was wearing perfume too, John discovered as he took in her scent. A sweet feminine smell that seemed to tickle his nostrils. Finally, after she had thoroughly explored his mouth, Miranda pulled away, leaving John breathless and yearning for more. Still, she smiled at him, even as she reached down and cupped his manhood through his sweet pants.

“It’s not right for a man to work so hard on such a special day, Commander…” Miranda cooed as she slipped her hand under his waistband, fingers searching. She would find him already rock-hard for her, and throbbing. John hissed as her fingers wrapped around him. _She spends most of her life trained by Cerberus to fight and kill for humanity, to use guns and knives and other weapons. How the hell is her skin so **soft**?_

John groaned as Miranda stroked his member, pumping on his in a steady, but infuriatingly slow rhythm. He buried his face into the crook of her neck, teeth lightly grazing her skin. He held her close to him, hands holding firm on her hips.

“Special… day…?” The Commander managed to say, the strain in his voice quite clear. He heard a giggle – a giggle! – and Miranda grew more insistent in her touched, stroking faster until he felt ready to spill in her hand.

“Indeed it is, Commander,” Miranda purred, sliding his sweat pants down to his knees, allowing him to spring free. It twitched when it felt the cold air, aching for her touch to return. She wrapped her fingers around him again, leisurely jerking him off. She was standing now, while John remained seated on the edge of his bed, allowing him a good look at his woman’s uniform-clad body. The skirt was dangerously short, about a single hop away from revealing the treasure it concealed. The top was no better, tight and low-cut, hugging the curves of Miranda’s supple breasts. She was bending over so she could stroke him, and John could see down her top. And this was right after he thought he couldn’t possibly get harder.

Miranda darted forward and kissed him again, just long enough to make him dizzy. “Destroying the collectors, killing the Shadow Broker, working on your time off… of course it would be just like you to forget your own birthday! Luckily for you, I did not.”

John blinked. _My birthday-_

Another pair of hands were on him then, soft and warm much like Miranda’s. So much like Miranda’s… They groped him, unashamedly running over his chest and abdomen, even reaching further down to play with his cock and balls with alongside Miranda’s. Less deliberate movements, more enthusiastic pawing. And then there was the giggling. Soft, sweet sounds, musical even. It was Miranda’s voice… but it wasn’t.

The new hands had his shirt off in an instant, leaving him completely bare. Then they were pulling him onto his back which left him looking up into the eyes of a familiar face.

Miranda Lawson looked down on him… no… Miranda was wearing a cheerleader’s uniform. Miranda had long, wavy hair, almost in curls, down to past her shoulders. Miranda was older and had piercing eyes and an aristocratic face…

No. It was Oriana Lawson who smiled down at him as he rested his head on her lap. She looked as beautiful and angelic as her sister… except for her outfit. There were many words John would have used to describe the younger Lawson girl’s garb but “angelic” was not one of them.

“Happy Birthday, Commander!” Oriana sang happily, lovingly running her delicate fingers through his hair. From his position on her lap, he could see the swell of Ori’s bosom and how it threatened to spill out of her barely-there top, a white, button-up blouse that was tied in a knot just beneath her breasts, pushing them up into view. In her short hair, she had a flower clip and her lips, full and pillow-y like her sister’s, were colored cherry red.

_A school girl_ , John realized, amazed. _A cheerleader and a school girl for my birthday_. He throbbed in Miranda’s hand. She snorted and stroked him a bit faster, her other hand going to his balls.

As much as John loved his supposed birthday gifts, he did not forget the fact that Miranda and Oriana were sisters… or were they clones? The workaholic space marine would have continued having an internal argument as to whether sexual relations with a pair of clone-sisters were ethical or not, but such thoughts were forced into the deepest recesses of his mind when the perfect human woman known as Miranda Lawson decided then to take his cock into her mouth.

**-]|[-**

Kasumi stared, slack-jawed and wide-eyed, at the spectacle before her. John Shepard was sprawled on his bed, stark naked with his cock jutting up from between his legs, long and thick and veiny like a man ought to be…

The thief shook her head, quickly reminding herself that what was happening at the moment was not at all normal. No, not in any sense of the word. John had everything out on display as if he were a walking meat-locker! And he had guests as well, the new arrivals who had broad-sided Kasumi with their skimpy apparel.

Miranda Lawson had always appeared to be a serious woman, cold and professional in that “Ice Queen of Royal Bitchiness” sort of way. Kasumi never expected her of all people to don a cheerleader’s outfit for her man, especially one that was so… so… provocative. But then again, Miranda did wear those flattering cat-suits all the time… as did Kasumi herself. And it _was_ John’s birthday.

However, it was the second quest that came as the biggest shock. Oriana Lawson was Miranda’s younger sister… clone… thing… Yes, it was confusing as hell, but Kasumi was sure that there was something ethically wrong with the debauchery that was being enacted on the bed right then.

It had started when Miranda took John’s cock into her mouth, bobbing her head between his legs at an even pace. She moaned loudly, probably just for show, as she stroked his shaft and swollen head with her lips and tongue. Only perfect Miss Lawson could make the act of blowing a man look so artful and elegant, Kasumi noted with envy. _Well… her and the Consort..._

The Cerberus operative had since moved down to focus her attention on John’s hefty balls, which hung proudly between his legs. Even as she stood there, gawking stupidly and cloaked as she was, Kasumi found that she could still appreciate John’s masculine form. They were an impressive set of balls, truly they were. The whole package was quite lovely, she believed. A nice cock, long and thick like she preferred, practically threatening her whenever it twitched, like it was going to lash out and dash her across the face at any moment. It had a nice bulbous head that throbbed nicely, as if daring her to touch. It looked like it was just made for ramming her cervix. _No doubt he could reach that far…_

The testicles were nice as well, good sized and fuzzy with black hair. Almost adorable, really. Kasumi briefly wondered how they would feel in her hand, warm and soft…

At the moment, Miranda was sucking on them, first one then the other but never both. She licked them, massaging them with her tongue and then with those pillow-y lips of hers, all while staring up into John’s eyes from her spot between his legs, his member resting on her forehead. Even with his balls stuffed into her mouth, John looked upon Miranda as if she were Aphrodite herself. Once again, Kasumi was envious… and more than a little horny.

The petite woman rubbed her thighs together just so, biting her lip as to not moan. _Oh, what the hell am I doing?_

A moment ago, the younger Lawson girl had John locked in a deep kiss, Oriana placing the hand he didn’t have tangled in her sister’s hair on her breasts, an invitation to grope to his heart’s content – as if the outfit she wore wasn’t _enough_ of an invitation. And God, did John _grope_. It was as if a fire had been ignited within him, deeply buried urges rising up from the darkest pits of his mind.

Now, Oriana had her pretty little mouth stuffed with cock, having joined her older sister-clone in the task of servicing the Commander.

“Get that mouth on my cock,” He had growled as he gave her well-formed rear – one much like Miranda’s – a rough slap. Her ass jiggled from the impact of his hand and she squealed happily. Kasumi would have done the same, but she needed to keep her silence.

Ori hummed, a pretty little sound, as she sucked away, bobbing her head in John’s lap much like her sister had. She sucked him off greedily, relishing the act of running her tongue up and down his length, occasionally swirling it around the head. It twitched against her lips, the man below her groaning while she teased him.

The girl had draped herself along John’s body, settling into a top-to-tail position leaving the man beneath her with a face-full of ass and pussy – and her with a mouthful of Commander Shepard. From the lewd slurps coming from John’s end, Kasumi could assume that he was just as enthusiastic as Oriana was.

The younger Lawson moaned deeply, muffled due to the thick organ that occupied her mouth. He groped her ass then, Kasumi could see, his hands digging into the soft flesh and kneading. She moaned louder, grinding her shapely rear into John’s face.

Kasumi wondered then what it must have felt like to have Commander Shepard eat her pussy so ferociously… as well as what Oriana’s wet cunt tasted like.

“Don’t go too fast, Ori. Be gentler. A man’s cock is not a toy,” The thief heard Miranda say. The older woman had stopped lavishing John’s balls and was now guiding her sister-clone in her efforts to milk the man dry. She held Oriana’s head, fingers running through the girl’s short hair, her accented voice low and soothing. “Massage him with your tongue and lips, get the shaft all nice and wet,” She cooed, her own tongue snaking out from her mouth to lap at the base, to touch what Ori could not get into her mouth.

Then she pulled her sister up off of John and gave Ori a brief but deep kiss, their tongues meeting in each other’s mouths. They pulled away, blushing red and panting. “Suck on the head a bit if your jaw gets too tired,” She continued as they resumed their work. “Swirl your tongue around it like it’s an ice-lolly. Stroke the shaft with your hand, gently, gently Ori. Yes, that’s it. Good girl. And if that’s too much work, you can never go wrong with being the sloppiest little cunt there is. Lots of spit, Ori. Nice and _wet._ ”

_Oh, God._ Kasumi’s kneed were buckling. She felt her panties grow even wetter, now soaked. Her arousal slowly trickled down her thigh. _This is so **wrong**!_

**-]|[-**

His blood was boiling, his bones aching. His entire body felt like it was on fire. He loved it, every nerve ending being played at once. It was all thanks to the two perfect pairs of lips that were working him into a frenzy. He was so close…

“I’m going to fucking cum,” John groaned as he disengaged from Oriana Lawson’s sweet little cunt, his lips still tingling from her warm juices. He gave her perfect ass a nice slap and it jiggled in his face. Barely legal, eighteen year old ass. He was in heaven.

He could not see the girls’ faces. Ori’s taut body was blocking his view as she was splayed across his chest. But he could hear them and he could feel them, slurping and sucking down at the junction of his legs. One of them was sucking on his balls, licking them like they were tastiest in the galaxy. He almost spent right then, almost shooting his cum into the mouth that held his cock, swirling her tongue around the head.

But then suddenly… nothing. He could feel his manhood twitch as it felt the cold air and nothing else. _Damn it, why?_ His body ached then, the bad-good kind. The pleasant sensations lingered, making his cock throb against nothing, but he needed to be touched, to feel the sweet warmth of a female wrapped around him.

Ori slid off his body quickly, giggling and leaving him there like some fucking chump. He could see Miri standing before him at the edge of the bed, cheerleading uniform gone. He felt himself twitch between his legs, as if his manhood was trying to jump towards Miranda of its own accord. If that were true, John wouldn’t blame it. John could never get used to the sight of the perfect woman naked, with those magnificent breasts that stood proudly upon her chest. Perfect, supple globes that just begged to be sucked.

“Why did you two stop?” He growled, sitting up on his elbows. Miranda smiled, cocking her hip to the side, crossing her arms beneath her swaying breasts.

“I know it’s your birthday, John. But your gift is best served if Ori and I take our time with you.”

John grimaced. “Fuck that,” he snapped. “Get those lips back to work.”

Miranda merely chuckled, her voice low and husky. She swayed on her feet, curves going this way and that, tantalizing as they were.

“My, my, Commander. I thought you were a good boy,” She teased. Oriana slinked up behind her, wrapping her arms around Miranda’s waist, kissing her older sister’s neck as she reached up to cup a breast. They both moaned, soft sweet sounds that nearly made John lose his sanity. _Fucking cock teases._

John raised a brow at the lewd display the girls decided to put on, taking a moment to appreciate the sister-sister action that was occurring between the galaxy’s two perfect human women – or was it clone-clone action? Ori’s mouth travelled down Miri’s neck, nipping playfully at the woman’s flawless skin along the way, all while her hands were occupied kneading Miri’s tits, occasionally pulling a whimper from her sister’s lips as she played with her nipples.

When Ori and Miri became locked in a deep kiss, their audience decided to speak up. “I’ve been working my ass off non-stop for the past three months. You get those perfect asses over here and I’ll show you just how much of good boy I am.”

Oriana smiled at him, humming pleasantly as Miri moved down to kiss her neck. Lower, her older sister’s hands fondled her tits and ass, round and supple like her own. “You weren’t lying, Randa,” She sighed, fingers running through the woman’s dark locks. “He gets wild when he’s horny, doesn’t he?”

Miranda pulled away, leaving a visible hickey on her sister’s neck, and sauntered over to her still seated boyfriend, appreciating his cock as it pointed up at her from between his legs. She leaned down to kiss him and he took the chance to fondle her hanging breasts. _So soft._

“Oh, don’t you worry, John. Tonight, you’ll be getting as much of this perfect ass as you could possibly want…” Miranda pressed her body into John’s strong arms, straddling him in one fluid movement, almost grinding against him. Her bosom filled his vision and it was all he could to lean in and fill his mouth with a pair of perfect tits.

Then, as quick as he had them, they were gone, taken from his hungry mouth as Miranda whirled around on his lap so her back was to him.

Before he could protest, the wicked woman ground her well-formed rear into his crotch, drawing a loud groan from him. He knew she was smiling then, satisfied that she could control him so completely with her body. His cock soon found itself in a most wonderful place. Caught snug between two perfectly round ass-cheeks was his manhood, the soft supple flesh torturously caressing him with every little movement.

_God… **damn** …_

However, that was not the ultimate highlight. Not an instant later, John saw the cherry on top…

“What’s this?” He asked, smiling wolfishly.

Miranda giggled once more, rolling her hips against John’s, leisurely fucking him with her ass-cheeks. “Everyone and their mother gives blowjobs and titfucks. How many girls out there give their man a nice ass-job with the galaxy’s most perfect ass?”

“That’s sweet, Miri, really it is. But that’s not what I meant,” He managed to say as his woman slowly jerked him off with her ass. His fingers dug into her hips, helping to move her body at just the right pace that allowed him to relish in both the feeling of it and the sight of Miranda’s perfect bubble-butt.

John touched the small of her back, just above her ass. There, in black letters, were the loveliest words: **PROPERTY OF COMMANDER JOHN T. SHEPARD**. Below _that_ was the red and black N7 insignia.

“Oh, that?” Miranda said innocently. She rolled her hips extra hard, making John shudder and his breath hitch, but still failing to make him cum. “You like it? I just got it recently. Omni-tat, quick and painless. Ori was extra persuasive.”

“How persuasive?”

“It involved lots of tongue,” She gave a soft moan as John grabbed her ass and started to use her to jerk him off. He was in control now.

“You kinky little whore,” He laughed, thrusting faster and harder against her rump, balls slapping against her soft skin. “So, you’re ‘property’ now?” He continued through clenched teeth, his voice strained. _Fucking hell… this woman…_ “I never pegged you as one to be owned by anyone, much less a man, Miranda.”

The woman who held his cock in her ass hummed thoughtfully.

“Not just any man. _My_ man. Hero of the Citadel. Lion of Elysium,” She moaned, grinding against John’s thrusts, hands reaching back behind her head to hold him close. Her ass bounced on John’s lap, sliding up and down his shaft, jiggling hypnotically as it slapped against his thighs. “Big muscles, big cock. _My man_.”

“Oh, fuck!”

“You like that, John? Huh, daddy? You like my ass?”

“Damn… fucking… straight… Fuck!” He grit his teeth. “I fucking love your perfect ass!”

That was that. Miranda had carried John higher and higher until there was nothing left but to let him fall, down and down into a weightless ecstasy. His entire body shook as pleasure spread to every nerve, his hands holding tight to the soft flesh of his woman’s hips. His end came quickly and with the force of a shuttle, his swollen manhood erupting all over Miranda’s perfect rear. His hot seed spattered her pale, flawless skin, flecking across the tattoo as well. Marking her as his…

_Fitting_ , he thought, _and quite the sight._

He fell back onto the bed, breathless and satisfied… if only for the moment. With the upgrades he’s gotten since his resurrection, he was sure to be back in action after a short while. Ori was next to be used, after all.

_Fucking hell…_

**-]|[-**

“Messy, messy!” Miranda teased her boyfriend, laughing as she smeared his cum on her ass and lower back.

“Ori, sweetheart, be a peach and clean your sister up. I’ve made a mess all over her nice, new tattoo,” John commanded, smirking as he crossed his arms behind his head.

_Oh, wow!_ Kasumi almost gasped as she watched the younger girl give the man the brightest of smiles before kneeling down behind her sister and planting her lips on her round ass. Ori Lawson made a sweet sound as she licked up John’s cum, dragging her tongue along Miranda’s ass-cheeks, gathering up all she could, even going as far as to slip her tongue up between the two globes of flesh to get at the cum that dripped down there. Miranda squeaked and jumped as she felt her sister run her tongue across her puckered asshole. When she was done cleaning her sister, Ori finished by planting a wet kiss right on Miri’s glistening rump. Then she gave it a spank. It jiggled nicely.

“Yummy,” the younger girl declared, smirking. “You do have a great ass, sis. Almost as good as mine.”

Miranda turned to face her sister, looking down at the girl kneeling between her legs. She reached down and cupped Ori’s chin, forcing her to meet her eyes.

“Almost?” Miranda raised a brow, a hand on her cocked hip.

Ori reached up and took a hold of Miranda’s hand, kissing it gently on the palm before snaking her tongue out and lewdly licking it. “I’m younger than you, Randa.” Another kiss. “Naturally perkier tits… and ass… probably tighter, as well.” She sucked on one of Miranda’s fingers, red lips pursing as she lavished it inside her mouth.

At that, Miranda could only laugh, incredulous and horny. She pulled her hand free and grabbed her sister-clone by the back of her head. She roughly brought the girl up to stand but Ori only moaned whorishly, her cunt clearly wet.

“You believe this girl, John? Uppity little cunt, she is!” Miranda threw her sister down onto the bed beside John. Ori landed on her front, breasts flattening against the mattress. Her ass, on the other hand, remained exposed, raised up in the air like an offering.

Miranda wasted no time pouncing on it. She was sucking on the same finger Ori had been, wetting it even more. She pulled it free, slick with saliva and dripping. Then she reached down, her hand disappearing between Ori’s spread legs.

Ori gasped a moment later, her body going tense. She fisted her hands into the bed sheets, shoulders hunched up.

“ _Randa!_ ” She squealed, giving an open-mouthed smile. The cloaked watcher thought the girl sounded pleased…

Miranda slowly worked her hand between Ori’s legs at a steady pace, making the younger woman squirm beneath her. John watched with rapt attention as one of his birthday gifts finger fucked the other right in front of him. Sweet little Ori Lawson was gasping, forehead pressed against the bed while her older sister fucked her, fingers sliding in and out.

“Tighter, huh?” Miranda teased, her other hand yanking on Ori’s short hair, the flower-clip having fallen out. “You’ve got a tight little asshole, Ori, I’ll give you that. Can barely move my fingers when they’re inside you…” She turned to John, yet her fingers remained snug in Ori’s ass. “Birthday boy, you want to take a ride? She’s as perfect as I am, for sure. Nice tight ass just waiting to get fucked. I’ve even gotten her ready for you, John.”

“Randa!” Ori cried, thrusting back into her sister’s hand, trying to drive her deeper. The younger girl moaned in pleasure while the older sibling gave a wicked smile.

John could only smile back, a glint in his eyes that sent a shiver down Kasumi’s spine.

**-]|[-**

To John Shepard, what he was experiencing was about as close to heaven as he believed he would get in life. A perfect human girl trapped beneath him, her body warm and taut like one would not believe, a perfect pair of tits that defied gravity, all for him to grope and knead, and an equally perfect ass that jiggled as it slapped against his waist, so unbearably tight that it was a wonder he could fit himself inside it at all.

There was another perfect woman behind him, the older sister, the perfection that was her bosom rubbing against his back, her soft hands at his hips, guiding him as he fucked her younger sibling in the ass. Her lips were at his ear, whispering dirty things in that gorgeous accent of hers, telling him to go faster, harder, to fuck Oriana until she was shrieking his name among other things.

John always that himself to be a good, if not decent, man. He fought slavers of Elysium, Sovereign on the Citadel, and the Collectors in the very heart of the galaxy. He protected people from harm, he worked towards the greater good. He was never one to prey on young, barely legal college girls who were more than a decade younger than he was.

But, god damn it, how the hell could he resist the likes of Miranda and Oriana with the way they were dressed? How could he not give in when the two sirens were draping themselves all over him like he was galaxy’s most comfortable chair? And he worked hard. Ever since Eden Prime, it had all been fighting and shooting and killing, with perhaps a day or two devoted to filling out paperwork in between. He needed a little something to vent off the building stress. He needed a fucking release.

So with the girls, he was relentless.

He fucked Oriana with hard strokes, once he made sure she could handle it, driving his manhood deep into her tight, young ass, grunting like a dog in heat as he relished the feel of her warm hole squeezing him tight.

The marine reveled in it. The squeals that came pouring from Ori’s lips every time he struck deep? He loved it. The fact that she was trapped beneath with no way to escape? He loved that too. However, from the sounds she was making, John guessed that Ori wasn’t quite so interested in escaping.

That didn’t matter. He still loved the thought that young Oriana Lawson couldn’t escape even if she wanted to. He was too strong for her or Miranda to do anything. Her tight little body was his. It called to a place deep inside John, somewhere primal, animalistic, driving him wild.

“You like my ass, Commander? You like fucking my perfect ass?” _Fuck yes, I do._ “You won’t get anything like this from some asari slut, will you?” _Fuck no. No alien can match perfection like this._

Shepard only growled, holding her tight as ever. He thrust harder, faster, using every last bit of his energy to fuck Ori silly. She reacted instantly, curling into him like a good little girl, whining cutely as he took her rear hole hard. For a moment, John knew if he were to die then, he would die happy.

“I’m going to finish inside,” He somehow managed to say. Sweat was dripping down his forehead and onto Ori’s back. She had gotten a tattoo as well, feathery angel wings. Not because she was particularly pure, for certain… She had the face of an angel, yes. _And the body of a demoness_.

Oriana could only groan, rolling her hips into his with his thick member still snug inside her. He felt it, the way she moved around him, warm velvet walls caressing him. John grunted at the pleasurable sensation.

_She must have practiced_ , John thought. The image of Ori and Miri, together before…

John spent right then, crying out as he emptied to contents of his balls deep inside the girl beneath him. His cock twitched between her cheeks, one, twice, each time as hot seed shot up his length and into her unclaimed depths. Ori made a quiet, adorable noise as she felt herself get filled and claimed. She pressed back into him, humming softly while some of John’s essence began to spill out past his cock, her having been filled to the brim.

“Fuck,” Ori exhaled, spent. She sighed as John slowly slipped his length from her, undoubtedly leaving her feeling empty. Some more of his seed came out with him, spilling onto the bed.

“Damn,” Miranda said, her cheeks flushed. “That was _hot_.”

Got that right. John breathed deeply as he sank back into the bed, his manhood throbbing as it started to go limp. The cold air was an odd feeling, especially after being so deep inside Ori’s deliciously tight asshole. All the frustration, the anxiety, it had all since left his mind, at least for a time. John felt… content. He felt relaxed and happy.

…And perhaps more than a little smug. Miranda and Oriana Lawson, two physically perfect human women, flawless in their forms. And tonight they were both his to fuck.

He was so caught up in his thoughts, he did not hear Miranda shift on the bed beside him, perking up at something.

“Before you drift off, John, there’s something that needs to be said.”

Oh, what now? What else can be done?

Miranda turned to the fishtank, hands on her naked hips.

“Don’t think I can’t hear you over there, you peeping tom!” She said with an evil smirk. John rested up on his elbows, one brow raised. His girlfriend was talking to thin air… or that what it seemed like, at least. He heard a faint noise, like feet padding against the floor at a quick pace. But then Miranda’s arm shot out, a blue haze surrounding her perfect body. A burst of biotic power suddenly pulled a dark-clad figure out of thin air and tossed her onto the bed with them.

John heard a feminine yelp from the new arrival, and stared wide-eyed as none other than the cheery Kasumi Goto squirmed in Miranda’s arms. His girlfriend didn’t seem to mind being in a state of undress around the Asian woman, already having worked the thief’s hood down. Miranda pressed her lips close to Miss Goto’s ear, teasing sensitive skin.

“You naughty little spy!” Miri purred, her free hand already groping Kasumi’s concealed breasts. The petite woman squirmed in her arms, but not entirely resisting her advances. “I heard you the whole time, you minx. Finger fucking yourself while John pounded my sister’s ass!”

To his great surprise, Kasumi moaned and seemed to snuggle closer into his girlfriend’s arms, writhing under her deft touches. Miri smiled wider, her hand slipping down into Kasumi’s catsuit, exposing the woman’s cleavage.

John had been caught off guard, never suspecting that the Normandy’s resident thief was a voyeur. By then, Oriana had joined her sister, pulling Miss Goto’s suit top down to expose her small but perky breasts as she trailed kisses down the Japanese woman’s neck.

“Shepard!” The thief gasped, sometimes dropping into her native tongue as the Sisters Lawson groped and kissed her increasingly exposed body. “Oh, God!”

“I…” John started, still letting recent events sink in. “I don’t suppose this is part of my birthday gift, too?”

Miranda smiled over Kasumi’s shoulder, throwing her man a wink. _Minx._

“We never planned this, but…” Miranda slid her hand down Kasumi’s exposed front, trailing her fingers down the woman’s flat tummy before slipping down into her the lower half of her suit. Kasumi gasped only to be quickly silenced by a kiss from Ori. The younger Lawson appeared to have little trouble getting her tongue into the other woman’s mouth. “…I guess we can give you a little extra fun. After all, it is your birthday, commander.”

At that, John Tiberius Shepard smiled.

**-]|[-**

Miranda had decided to take a breather from the foursome’s strenuous activities sometime after Ori introduced her advanced oral skills to Miss Goto. The Cerberus Operative sat naked on John’s couch, lazily leaning back into the leather cushions as her boyfriend continued to have his fun on the bed.

Kasumi, the sneaky little bitch, was on her back, trapped by the two bodies above her. John held her legs on his shoulders as he pumped his length in and out of her tight little cunt. Her cries of pleasure were muffled by Oriana, who sat upon her face. Miranda’s little sister whimpered as Miss Goto lapped dutifully at her dripping quim, all while in a deep embrace with John, pulling his head to hers by the chain of his dog tags that hung about his neck.

They were a mass of writhing limbs and quivering, wet flesh. The smell of sex was heavy in the loft, the scent of a man and three women. All the depravity, all the hedonism… Miranda found that she liked it. A small smile tugged at her lips and she began to play with her aching clit.

_Yes, perhaps this was not such a bad idea after all… perhaps John will know to try this again on my birthday._

The Sisters Lawson were a powerful duo, indeed. And maybe Miss Goto would not mind joining them again…

Just then, Kasumi moaned loudly against Ori’s cunt, her back arching off the bed as John reached his peak, unloading inside her, Miranda could see the Asian woman shudder under John, and wondered how the girl must have felt to have the man’s seed shoot inside her.

_Oh yes. She definitely won’t mind._

**-]|[-**


End file.
